Angels
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: The PPGZ died,and the RRBZ are alone and heartbroken,what happens when the professor brings them back to life?Love,Evil,and Peace. PPGZxRRBZ
1. Heaven And Hell

**Summary:The girls had partners,and lovers,those lovers were sakamoto,Takaaki,Ace,and Jacob(Dawn's crush)but something screwed up,big time,their girls were dead,they killed them,their Partners,the RRBZ,were devistated.**

**_Angels_**

**_Chapter 1:Heaven and Hell_**

**_Brick's POV_**

_My name is Kaito,I'm known as Brick Z of the rowdyruff boys. We are the protectors of Tokyo city now. Our partners,the powerpuff girls z,died. Yes only one word to describe how are they. dead. They died because of their lovers,Sakamoto,Takaaki,Ace,and Jarou. We took in the pain like always. Our lovers,the PowerPuff Girls Z,the most innocent,great girls,dead. I remember how they were found dead._

_Flashback~_

_Momoko and I were at the candy shop,buying Momoko's favorite snacks. She was so happy,i love to see her happy. She recieved a text from her boyfriend,Sakamoto._

_Hey Momoko-chan,_

_Meet me in the Alley by the park,i need to tell you something important._

_Sakamoto-kun_

_Momoko looked at me,"Will you come with me Kaito-kun?"she asked sweetly. How could i say no to that sweet,angel like voice like her. I walked with her to the alley,and i saw sakamoto. She smiled,"Hey Sakamoto-kun!"_

_"Hey Momoko-chan!"_

_Momoko and Sakamoto kissed,and i saw Sakamoto's hand on her stomach,Momoko's eyes widen. She fell to the floor in tears,blood on her stomach. Sakamoto had a knife with him,the knife was covered in blood. Momoko began to cry,"W-Why S-Sakamoto?"_

_I ran to her,sliding to the floor by her side. I began to clean her woon with my napkin i had from the candies,but it wasn't enough. Momoko's Bleeding was unstoppable. I picked her up bridely style,and began to run to the hospital."K-Kaito-kun..."_

_I took her to the emergency room,and put her on a hospital bed. They began to take her away,and she begged me to come with her."K-Kaito-kun..."_

_They took her into surgery,but 2 hours after the surgery i was with her,holding her hand. "K-Kaito-kun..."she said softly. She still had on her lucky bracelet she had since she was 5. She took it off her hand gently and gave it to me. I looked at her in tears,"Momoko-chan..."she gently put her hand on my cheek,and she kissed me gently. I blushed and she did as well. "I-I'm glad my f-first kiss was with you K-Kaito-kun..."_

_Then her hand slowly fell to the bed,and all i heard was a long beep. I began to cry and shake her."MOMOKO-CHAN!"_

* * *

><p><em>That was the last time i saw my angel. And the last time i felt her lips on mine,her angel voice,her beautiful smile,laugh,her nice hugs,her voice everytime she said my name. I wish she were here,happily eating candy with me,reading her favorite Manga comics,and super hero comics.<em>

_**Blossom's POV**_

_I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi,a 13 year old teenager. I was a superhero in Tokyo City,i was known as Blossom Z of the PowerPuff Girls Z,but something changed. My boyfriend Sakamoto,killed me. He stabbed me in the stomach,with a lot of my blood getting drained,i was bleeding. My best friend,and partner,Kaito Yamada,saved my last 3 hours of my life. He took me to the hospital,and the doctors took me into surgery. He never left my side,he stayed there,making sure i was ok,even though we became enemies when we first met. Then i died. I always watched over him,i'm his guardian Angel. I make sure he does good choices. He wished i were there with him. But i can't. I'm a light angel,and i'm with my guardian character,Ami. _

_**Boomer's POV**_

_I'm Riku Yamada,I am known as Boomer Z of the rowdyruff boys z. I'm the second in command. I'm in love with Miyako Goutokuji,but something changed between us. She died,because of the that Takaaki. She disappeared,in front of my own eyes,she vanished. My love for her will soon vanish,because she left me._

_Flashback~_

_Miyako and I were in the park,playing with the kids,blowing bubbles. Miyako blew a bubble and said,"Shabon Freedom!"_

_The kids were laughing in joy,trying to catch bubbles. Miya then stopped,she gave one of the kids the bubble blower,and she ran off,and i followed. "What is it Miya-chan?"i asked worried._

_"Its Taka-chan,he's causing trouble,i know it."she said transforming. She flew off into the city,with me following._

_There was Taka-chan,he was in his monster form,destorying buildings,and his next target was the park. Miya stepped in front of Taka-chan,and he stopped."M-Miyako-chan..."_

_Then Taka-chan attacked Miyako,leaving her bleeding on the floor."Miya-chan!"i said,blocking his attacks. I picked up Miya bridely style,and kept on dodging Taka-chan's attacks,leaving a bunch of damage behind. I ran with Miya still in my arms,running to the hospital,but Taka-chan kept on blocking my ways,and i was at a dead end. Then he attacked Miya again,and her eyes widen. "T-T-Taka-chan..."_

_She collasped out of my arms,to the floor. She began to cry. "M-Miya-chan..."i said softly,grabbing her hand. She smiled softly,then her hand let go of mine,and i began to cry._

* * *

><p><em>That was the final time i saw Miya.<em>

**_Bubbles' POV_**

_My name is Miyako Goutokuji. I am 13 and i'm an angel. I live in heaven with my best friends Momoko,Kaoru,and Natsuki. I am a guardian angel for my best friend Riku Yamada. Me and my guardian character May protect him and influence him to do good. My boyfriend Taka-chan killed me,i only survived for 45 minutes. Then Taka-chan striked and killed me for the final time. Riku was there for me even though i wasn't for him,he protected me,he cared for me._

_**Butch's POV**_

_Hey,my name is Shiro Yamada and i'm known as Butch Z of the rowdyruff boys z. Im a protector of Tokyo City,i used to protect it with Buttercup z. Shes also known as Kaoru Matsubara. She got killed by Ace. I told her something bad would happen,but she didn't believe me._

_Flashback~_

_"But Kaoru-chan,Believe me!"i say._

_"No Shiro,Ace will not do something like that."said Kaoru,still shooting baskets._

_"Kaoru-chan!"I said,grabbing her by the waist. She blushed. Man she looks so cute,shes like an angel._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL BITCH?"asked Ace._

_"Its not what you think Ace-kun,"Buttercup tried to explain. Ace pulled me away from her and punched her. "KAORU-CHAN!"i shouted. Buttercup punched Ace in the stomach,and Ace crashed to the floor. Buttercup was bleeding. Then, Ace took out a gun._

_He aimed for Buttercup..._

_And..._

_Shot!_

_Buttercup's eyes widen,and she collasped to the floor. I ran to her and Ace smirked. I took Kaoru to the hospital,but by the time the doctors came,she died. The last words i heard her say in tears were,"Shiro-kun..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup's POV<strong>_

_My Name is Kaoru Matsubara,a 13 year old. Yes,pretty young to be dead huh? Well tell that to my fuckin maniac boyfriend Ace. He killed me because of his jealously. I was with Shiro,my best friend. Shiro is described by many words,Annoying,athletic,smart,funny,loud and cool. He was also cute and caring, he cared for me,he warned me Ace would strike. I should of trusted him,but its too late no matter how much i wanna turn back the hands of time,i can't. Now im an angel with my guardian Character,Kameko. And we both guard Shiro. I miss you Shiro-kun..._

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

_Sup,my name is Hiroshi,i live in Tokyo-City,and am a RRBZ. I was a protector of my partner, Natsuki "Dawn" Shinkinka Matsumoko,aka Bumblebee Z. She died because of Jacob,a stupid jealous boy. I'm 14 years old,and loved Dawn with all my heart. She was sweet,kind,funny,smart,protective,and cool. She always protected her friends,even Me. We started as enemies,but ended as Lovers. Crazy huh? Jacob treated her like a brat,always,while i treated her like an angel._

_Flashback~_

_Dawn was walking with me to the park,wanting to play soccer. She smiled at me,"So how's it been?" she asked me,grinning. I smile and say,"Good you?"_

_She smiled,"Good!"_

_She took my hand and ran with me to the park. She smiled at the kids playing basketball and soccer. Then i heard a scream."DAWN MATSUMOKO!" i turned around and saw Jacob walking toward us. Dawn gasped and backed up a little til she bumped into me. I hugged her,and Jacob got really pissed off. "WHY ARE YOU FUCKIN HUGGING MY GIRL BITCH?"he asked full of anger. The kids stopped playing and looked at us. "Jacob,please,calm down your causing a scene..."Dawn tried to say._

_"ME CAUSING A SCENE? OH SURE,IM NOT THE ONE CAUSING A LOVE SCENE!"said Jacob. Jacob pulled Dawn out of my arms,and squeezed her arm. Dawn tried to pull away,but it was no use. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"shouted a kid,hitting Jacob. Jacob smirked,and pushed the little kid. Dawn gasped as the kid began to cry. "Leave Dawn-chan alone!"said a little girl,tugging on Jacob's shirt._

_"Don't have time to play around little girl,"he said pushing the girl. Dawn got really mad,"JACOB!"_

_Jacob looked at Dawn,"WHAT BITCH?"_

_"Dont hurt kids like that!"she said._

_"Fine,i guess i'll hurt you!"said Jacob said throwing her to the floor and punching her. The kids began to cry. "Kids,go get the police and i'll try to stop them from hurting Dawn!"i said to the kids. The kids nodded,and they ran to go find any nearby police. I punched Jacob,and he fell. Dawn got up,her cheek bleeding and knees bleeding. Dawn hugged me,very scared. Jacob then pulled Dawn again,but this time to punch her in the stomach. She fell in pain. I punched Jacob,and he punched me back. Then Jacob took a knife and tried to stab me,but Dawn got up and got in front of me. And i saw blood on her stomach. Jacob stabbed her instead of me. She had her eyes widen,and she collasped into my arms. "DAWN-CHAN!"i shouted. Then police surrounded the scene._

_They arrested Jacob,and the kids,me,and the nurses surrounded Dawn. We prayed she'd be alright,but she stopped breathing. The kids began to cry,and i was shocked._

**_Bumblebee's POV_**

_I'm Dawn Matsumoko,i'm known as Natsuki. I lived in Tokyo city at the age of 12. Weird huh? Thought i'd be 13? Nope,i'm one year younger than the PPGZ,and 2 years younger than Hiroshi Yamada. Hiroshi was my best friend,and i had a boyfriend,his name was Jacob. He was jealous of me always hanging out with Hiroshi. Jacob tried to stab my friend,so i came and got stabbed. And died._

_Now,me and my best friends,Momoko,Miyako,and Kaoru,help me guard the RRBZ with our guardians._

_I have 5,Emi,Dai,Dia,Kyoko,and Tameri. I used them to help Hiroshi stay good._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sad story,i know,but i was in a sad mood,so i made this fanfic<strong>_

_Xoxo,_

_TomboyGirl24_


	2. Looking In the Mirror

**_Angels_**

**_Chapter 2:Looking In The Mirror_**

**_Brick's POV_**

_I woke up,sad like always,and always will be. My guardian Takehiko got up as well. "Cheer up Kaito..." said Takehiko._

_i ignored him and got dressed for the photo shoot me and my brothers are going to. yeah,way before their death,we were pop stars, We were the Rock Blasters Z! but once they died,we went solo,and we became the RowdyRock Boys Z. then we hit the charts. _

_i finally got dressed,i was in a black leather jacket with a red shirt,black jeans and red neon sneakers. i had a pair of black leather gloves as well,and my red neon hat on. i walked downstairs to find Hiroshi,Shiro,Riku,Naman,and Nexa by the door._

_Nexa is the only girl in the band. our managers are Dallas and Daisy,and songwriter is Amila. Nexa wore a black leather short jacket,neon yellow tank top,black skirt,white ripped socks and black leather boots that reached her knees,black leather gloves._

_Hiroshi wore a black t-shirt,black beanie,black jeans that are ripped from the knee caps,and navy blue sneakers. Shiro wore a black sleeveless jacket with a hood,green shirt,black jeans,green sneakers. Riku wore a blue shirt,black jeans,and black sneakers. Naman wore a brown shirt,black beanie with his hair in a low ponytail,black jeans,and brown sneakers._

_We walked outside to begin to walk to our photoshoot._

_By the time we got there,the directors were waiting eagerly. "Come on guys we need to send these photos in by 3:30!"shouted one of the directors. I turned to the clock to see it was 3:05. We got by the white screen and the directors turned on the music to our hit single,"Mirror."_

_While they took our photos,i began to think of Momoko. Momoko would be in front of the camera,making silly faces,or making good poses. I ran to the bathroom in tears. Then i splashed cold water on my face so i dont freak out. Then i saw a glow by the mirror._

_All i heard was the song mirror. I looked at the mirror. It was all foggy,full of mist. Just when i was about to leave,i heard a voice. "Kaito-kun..."_

_I turned around to look at the mirror,but all i saw was mist. I ignored and took a step forward. Then i heard the voice again."Kaito Kun..."_

_It...it sounds like Momoko-Chan from when she died..._

_"K-Kaito-kun..."_

_Momoko-chan,Where are you? Kaito-kun..._

_I gasped and looked at the mirror. It was still full of mist. Then i wiped it clean and i saw a girl with angel wings. "W-who are you?"i asked scared. The girl sighed and smiled,"Its me Kaito-kun..."_

_I smiled in tears,"M-Momoko-chan..?"_

_"Yes its me Kaito-kun..."_

_"Y-Your an Angel?"i asked._

_She nodded,then Miyako,Kaoru,and Natsuki appeared. I smiled and said,"Boys!come here!"_

_The guys came in running and saw the girls with tears in their eyes. Nexa and Naman also came in,and saw the girls. Hiroshi burst into tears and said,"Dawn-chan..."_

_Dawn frowned,"Hiroshi-kun..."_

_"Why did you go?"_

_"Hiroshi-kun,i'll be with you again i promise..."_

_"Kaoru-chan!"shouted Shiro with tears._

_"Shiro-kun..."said Kaoru beginning to cry._

_Then the girls had a scared look on their faces. Then 4 shadows came behind them and grabbed them. They were taking them away. "L-Leave us alone!"said Momoko,crying. "Momoko-chan!"_

_The girls reached their hands out of the mirror to grab the RRBZ's hands,but it was too late._

_"HELP!"_

_Then,the girls disappeared under the mist._

_The director came in,"Boys,are you alright?"_

_Kaito then wiped his tears,and nodded. The boys ran out,leaving the directors there. They transformed and flew to the Professor's lab,to go find their girls. "Professor!"shouted the boys bursting through the doors. "What is it boys?"asked the Professor,worried. "The girls are in trouble!"said the boys._

_"Well,You're just in time,i've finally recreated them."_

_The professor led them to a chamber,to find 4 bodies. They were the PowerPuff Girls Z's bodies! They were all clean,but half their body was robot,and other human. The boys looked at the bodies for a moment,then looked back at the Professor. "What did you do to them?"_

_The professor began to explain,"When they died,only half of their eternal organs died,so transformed the girls' bodies into half robots,so they can still live,and be normal teenagers."_

_"But can they be normal,you know,grow up and be mothers?"asked Daisy._

_"Nows not the time Daisy,"said Takehiko sweat dropping. Mai sweat dropped along with Sakki._

_"Nevermind that,we need to save the girls!"said Kaito._

_"ok,heres what you need to do."_

_The professor explained what they needed to do,and the boys hoped the girls will be ok._

* * *

><p><em>In Heaven,<em>

_"Baka! Leave us alone!"shouted Momoko full of tears. She grabbed on to a pole,while dark angels,pulled her. The girls did the rest. "Help!"shouted Miyako._

_"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z! WE NEED YOU!"shouted the girls full tears._


	3. Help Us! Hell Broke Out!

_**Angels**_

_**Chapter 3: Help Us! Hell Broke**_** Out!**

Brick nodded,"Hai." The RowdyRuff Boys Z looked at the bodies that laid in front of them. They flew up over the bodies,and prepared to attack.

Nexa looked at them,confused. Why are they attacking their lovers' bodies? Don't they want them to become alive? Daisy and Dallas watched as The boys attacked their girls' bodies. They first put their hands together,and a big electric ball formed. "Ready?"asked Brick,looking at his brothers.

"Hai."

"Momoko-chan!"shouted Brick.

"Miyako-chan!"shouted Boomer.

"Kaoru-chan!"shouted Butch.

"Natsuki-chan!"shouted Bat.

"PowerPuff Girls Z Alive!"shouted the RRBZ at the top of their lungs. Then they threw the electric ball at the bodies, the PowerPuffs glowed,Blossom pink,Bubbles Blue, Buttercup green,and Bumblebee Yellow.

They flew up into the sky,and glowed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Mega Bumblebee!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" they shouted. They flew down,and the boys stared at them. "M-Momoko-chan?"asked Kaito. Momoko wouldn't answer,her eyes were glowing neon pink,but she wouldn't blink,talk,nothing.

Kaito hugged her,but Momoko wouldn't hug back. "Momoko-chan? Momoko-chan anwser me!"said Kaito,shaking her. She still wouldn't answer,she stood silent.

Kaito let go,and he stared at her in silence. "M-Momoko Chan..."he whispered,tears in his eyes.

Momoko wouldn't do anything. Then,Kaito gently kissed her on the lips. He let go,and he looked at Momoko for one last time before he left. Then he heard a voice. "Kaito-kun."said a voice,softly. Kaito turned around,and saw Momoko,smiling,her eyes sparkling like blossoms. Kaito ran to her and hugged her tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."said Momoko,her voice almost faint. Momoko smiled,and looked at the rest of the team. Nexa had tears,and she ran to Momoko to hug her. "I missed you friend."

"R-Riku-kun...?"asked a soft gentle voice. Riku looked around to find Miyako,smiling,her eyes sparkling like bubbles in air. Riku ran to her,and gave her a big hug.

"Shiro-kun!"said a happy voice. It was Kaoru,and she ran to Shiro and hugged him,very tight. "Your right,I should've trusted you."

But the only one who hasn't woke up,was Bumblebee. She was sitting standing,her eyes glowing yellow like thunder bolts. Hiroshi looked at her. Bumblebee stood silent,not blinking,not doing anything. Hiroshi hugged her,"Natsuki-chan..."

Bumblebee then glowed,and then she began to move,"H-Hiroshi-san?"she asked.

Hiroshi looked at her for a moment,while Bumblebee looked around herself,believing this was true. Hiroshi smiled,"Natsuki-chan!"he said.

Bumblebee smiled,"Hiroshi-san,Momoko-chan,Kaoru-chan,Miyako-chan,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,Nexa,Naman,Daisy..."

Momoko looked around her neck to find a necklace. It had 2 shapes,A heart,and a Fire Flame. Miyako had a Water drop,and a Spade. Kaoru had a Grass medal,and a Clover,and Dawn had a Diamond and Thunder bolt. "What are these?"asked Kaoru,looking at the professor.

The professor examined it,and he looked it up.

"Fire and Heart,Spade and Water,Grass and Clover,and Diamond and Thunder are goddesses,they give special people powers,which can help them gain power to defeat their enemies."

"S-So they chose us?"asked Miyako.

"Yes Miyako-chan."

Momoko looked at the screen,and saw Fire and Heart,the goddesses of the Red land. "Fire and Heart are the goddesses of the Red Land,Fire controls Fire,and Heart controls the brightness of the land,one day,Fire and Heart had a dreadful battle,resulting Fire and Heart became enemies of the red lands."explained Momoko,sadly.

"Water and Spade are the goddesses of the blue land,they controlled all the water and clouds. Water and Spade too had a sorrowful battle,resulting Water kept making tsunamis to represent her cries of sorrow,and her anger toward Spade. All the rainstorms represents Spade saddness and anger."said Miyako,with a little tears.

"Grass and Clover are the goddesses of the green land,full of flowers blooming,they were all getting along,and then,Grass began to have anger toward clover,making them have a Horrible Battle,all the hurricanes represent all the anger she had toward clover,and Clovers anger toward Grass."Kaoru said,looking at the picture of Grass and Clover.

"Thunder and Diamond are the goddesses of the yellow and navy blue land,Thunder controlled all the light And sunlight there,and Diamond made everything sparkle,but Thunder began to attack Diamond,then Thunder killed Diamond with her thunder bolts of hate,and Thunder died because all the sparkles left from Diamond. Yellow and Blue thunderbolts represent Thunder's thunder bolts she used to kill Diamond,and Diamond that shine really bright represent the ones that she used to kill Thunder."said Dawn,sadly.

"H-How do you know that?"asked the professor,looking at the girls.

The girls stood silent,and looked at eachother. They hugged,crying. "We can't let this happen to us. We have to stick together!"said Momoko,full of tears.

The girls nodded. Then the alarm went off,and up on the screen was,the PowerPunk Z. "mwahahaha,We see the PowderPuffs are back,well,if you been chosen by the goddesses of stupidity,come and defeat us! Mwahahaha!"shouted Berserk.

Berserk and the girls began to attack,causing a bunch of chaos,buildings on fire,Tsunamis making fires bigger,Thunder bolts electricuting everyone. "Come on defeat us girls,since you girls got chosen,we got chosen by the goddesses of Darkness."said Brat,her hand showing dark purple flames.

"Goddesses of Darkness?"asked Brick. Momoko looked at him,"The Goddesses of Darkness are the enemies of the Goddesses of Light,Burn,X-Heart,Poison,X-Spade,Killer,X-Clover,Lightening,and X-Diamond are the goddesses of Dark-"

"And they're the reason why The goddesses of light destroyed their own lands,the goddesses of Dark used to be friends with the goddesses of light,but when the goddesses began to battle,the darkness goddesses waited until the goddesses of light destroyed their own lands,"said Miyako.

"when they destroyed their lands,the goddesses of darkness killed the goddesses of light,and ruled their lands."Kaoru said.

"But,The Goddesses were killed by a fire the people made,and the goddesses all began to fight,and many people think they're still fighting."said Dawn.

"We have to battled the PowerPunks! They're destroying the city!"said Daisy with anger. Then other villians appeared,Dallas and Daisy's enemies,Mandy and Mason,Amila's worst enemy,Nightmare,the RRNTBZ,how are we going to defeat them all?


	4. Return! Our New Goddesses!

**Angels**

**Chapter 4: Return,Our New Goddesses!**

"How are we going to defeat them? We can't defeat the PowerPunks that way!"exclaimed Kaito,worried. The boys nodded,and they looked at the girls. The girls nodded.

"Turn It Up: Goddesses Of Light!"said the girls,then they began to glow. They glowed red,blue,green,yellow and navy blue. Momoko then appeared,with her hair in a low ponytail,a hair clip in her left side of her hair,and it was shaped like a fire flame,Long Red silky dress that reached her shins,Red leather boots that reached her knees,and a pair of Red leather fingerless gloves. She had a wand,and on its tip was a fireflame,that glowed brightly.

Next was Miyako,she wore a headband with a clip of a water drop,and she wore a mini leather jacket,with a long Dress that reached her thighs,and light blue tights,and blue slippers,with a pair of white silky fingerless gloves. Those gloves gave her power to move water or create water in mid air.

Next was Kaoru,she wore a headband with a grass medal sign on it,she wore a dress with faded designs of clover and grass,and black tights,green vans,and black gloves with a clover sign on it. those gloves allowed her to create winds.

And Finally,was Dawn,she wore a pair ponytails,yellow headband with a diamond on it,and in the diamond was a navy blue thunder bolt. She also wore a black leather short jacket,yellow dress that reached her thighs,black tights,black boots with navy blue laces,black gloves with one has a navy blue thunder bolt,and another one has a yellow Diamond. She had two boomerangs,one was to control thunder bolts,and another to control the sparkle of diamonds.

They flew down,and the boys looked at them,amazed. "N-Nani?"asked the boys. The girls looked at each other,and looked around them. "N-Nani?" Momoko Began,"How did we change?"

"I...I don't know...,"said Miyako. The girls looked at the screen,watching the PowerPunks destroy the city. Our enemies will soon destroy the whole world if they don't do something. Momoko then got angry,looking at Berserk hurt people. Momoko's eyes turned flaming red. "AHHHHHHH!"screamed Momoko,lasers shooting from her eyes and aiming the screen. Momoko's eyes turned back to normal,she was breathing heavily. "Momoko-chan..."said Kaito. Momoko looked at Kaito.

"Daijobu,Kaito-kun?"asked Momoko with anger in her tone. The girls looked at Momoko,then she calmed down. "Lets go fight our Enemies."said Momoko.

They flew out,followed by The RowdyRuffs,Daisy,Dallas,Naman,Nexa,and Amila. They stopped,and looked at all the damage The Punks caused.

"Enough Punks!"shouted Kaoru,clutching her fists. Brute looked at her. "Can't beat the power of Darkness..."

Kaoru clutched her fists again,"Want A Bet."

Brute then formed red mud in her hands then threw it at Kaoru,"DEATH MUD!"

Kaoru dodged it,and she used her gloves to form a strong wind,"POWER WIND!"

The greens fought,when Kaoru was taken down by Brute's attack. "Kaoru-chan!" shouted Butch,flying to Kaoru. But somebody blocked him,"Fight me and stop worrying about your girlfriend!"said Brad.

"Brad,im going to kill you..."said Butch with anger. Butch and Brad began to figh,along with everyone with their counterparts,but then all of the sudden,the good guys were all down,and the bad guys form a portal in which all the dark angels came out from. And dark angels came to the girls and began to fight them. "Haha,stupid Dawn!"

Dawn looked at the dark angel attacking her,and recognized his voice. "Jacob?"she asked shocked.

"Stupid Bitch,heres for all the payback."

"Go to HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"shouted Dawn with a burst of energy shot out of her hands.

Jacob fell,and he smirked."Not giving up that easily..."

Jacob began to punch Dawn. "Dawn-chan! The Heart Of Light!"said Nexa,using her keyblade to attack Jacob. "I thought you were finished when you got killed,but i was wrong!"said Nexa.

Jacob jumped on top of her,and began to punch her. "Nexa!"said Naman and Dawn. But they both got taken down. Jacob held a knife against Nexa,and she got cut by her cheek,arm,leg,and stomach.

"Alright! Dark Angels,it is time,for the rule of the goddesses of Darkness!"said Blade,thunder booming.

Then Berserk,Brat,Brute,and Blade combined all their powers. Everyone then had glowing red eyes. Except Bumblebee. "N-Nani-?" she asked,looking at her friends. They were all looking at her,with evil red eyes. Then Bunblebee began to sing:

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

The World Is In Your Hand  
>But I Will Fight Until The End<p>

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

Don't Follow Your Command  
>But I Will Fight<br>And I Will Stand

When Darkness Falls  
>Pain Is All<br>The Angel Of Darkness  
>Will Leave Behind<p>

But I Will  
>Fight<p>

The Love Is Lost  
>Beauty And Light<br>Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight  
>The Dreams Are Gone<br>Midnight Has Come  
>The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom<br>Yeah,Yeah

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

The World Is In Your Hand  
>But I Will Fight Until The End<p>

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

[ From: read/a/alex-c. ]  
>Don't Follow Your Command<br>But I Will Fight  
>And I Will Stand<p>

Hunt Goes On  
>Deep In The Night<br>Time To Pray  
>Down On Your Knees<br>You Can't Hide  
>From Thee Eternal Light<br>Until My Last Breath  
>I Will Fight<br>I Will Fight  
>I Will Fight<br>I Will Fight  
>I Will Fight<p>

I Realize The Stars They Die  
>Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise<br>But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight  
>Against The Creatures Of The Night<p>

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

The World Is In Your Hand  
>But I Will Fight Until The End<p>

Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<p>

Don't Follow Your Command  
>But I Will Fight And I Will Stand<p>

Then,when Dawn glowed,she screamed."THUNDER BOLT EXTREME!"


	5. Work Hard,Play Hard,Win Hard

Angels

Chapter 5: Work Hard,Play Hard,Win Hard

"THUNDER BOLT EXTREME!"screamed Bumblebee at the top of her lungs. she glowed yellow. she flew into the sky,and glowed like the sun.

Dawn then stood there,hovering over Tokyo. The people turned normal,and she smiled. She then landed and looked at her friends,then,she passed out.

* * *

><p>Dawn felt her eyes open as she saw the team looking at her. "G-Guys?"she asked.<p>

"Dawn! You woke up!"Blossom shouted.

Dawn rose up from the bed and felt her head."What happened?"She asked.

"You suffered a little fever and a pass out."Bubbles said.

"What about the Punks?"she asked.

"Turns out they were angels,dark angels,and they vanished."Buttercup explained.

"So we're alright?"Dawn asked.

"Yes,i'm happy that you're alright Dawn-chan."Bat said as he kissed her cheek.

"Guess what Dawn?!"asked Momoko as she squealed.

"What?! No problems right?!"she asked.

"No!"Momoko shouted as she blushed." Kaito Purposed to me!"

Dawn's face was pale. "N-Nani?"

"Kaito and I are getting married!"Momoko shouted. Kaito wrapped his hands around Momoko's waist. "So that way,i won't lose you."

"I'm so happy for you Momoko-san!"Bubbles shouted.

"Yeah me too!"Nexa shouted.

"Miyako-chan?"Boomer asked.

"Yes Boomer-kun?"asked Miyako.

"Will you marry me?"asked Boomer as he knelt down. Miyako blushed at his purposal. The PPGZ and RRBZ looked at Miyako and Boomer. "I-I.."Miyako began. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say Yes Miya-chan,i don't want to lose you.."Boomer said.

Miyako had tears forming in her eyes. "Boomer..."

Boomer closed his eyes,hoping for a yes as he felt arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes to see Miyako hugging him and giggling and smiling."Of course i will!"Miyako shouted.

"Wow... This was unexpected."Dawn said as she sweatdropped.

"Soooo..."Brick began. Everyone looked at each other. "When's the wedding?"asked Dawn as she laughed. Everyone looked at Dawn. "What?"asked Dawn."What i say?"

Everyone laughed at Dawn.

"Seriously. When's the wedding."Dawn said as she narrowed her eyes.

Everyone's laugh stopped.


	6. Brick's and Blossom's Wedding!

**Update! Sorry if the last chapter was short.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick and Blossom's wedding!<strong>

Today was the big day. Today was the wedding of our leaders,Brick and Blossom. Everyone was shocked when they got the invitations.

"Bat look!"Dawn said as she ran to him,showing him the invitation. "Its today."

"Well,might as well get ready. let's go!"Bat said.

Everyone got dressed and they split up,Boys helping Brick with the tuxedo,and Girls helping Blossom with her dress.

Let's go to the Boys:

"Congrats Bro."Boomer said as he pat his brother's back.

"Yeah bro,we're proud that you finally get to marry your girl at a young age."Butch said as he grinned.

"Well,we waited 3 years. We boys are 17 while they're 16."Brick said as he smiled.

"But hey,don't forget to NOT get Blossom pregnant at a young age."Naman said a he narrowed his eyes at Brick.

" i guess we going to have to wait til we're 18 for that."Brick said as he sighed. As the boys finished fixing Brick's hair, Bat took out the tuxedo Brick was going to wear. It was Black with a red tie.

Brick then went into the dressing room and changed into his tuxedo. Naman helped him put on his shoes,and Butch and Boomer finished his hair,while Bat put his tie on.

Brick looked into the mirror and smiled. "I guess it's time."

"Hey Bro."

Brick turned around to look at his brothers. Butch had his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck in your marriage bro."

"Thanks Butch."Brick said.

"Raise your family well Brick."Boomer said as he again pat his back.

"Never stop loving your girl Bro."Bat said as he smiled.

"Good luck in your marriage."Naman said as he smiled.

"Thanks Guys."Brick said as he smiled.

The boys hugged and looked at each other. "So i guess this is it... We leave with our girls,and our days living together are over."Boomer said sadly.

"Yeah."Brick sighed.

Let's see what the girls are doing:

"Momoko! Hurry up! You haven't even started your makeover yet!"Kaoru shouted. Momoko was in the bathroom,looked in the mirror. "I guess this is it."Momoko said as she sighed.

She walked out and sat down on the chair and she saw her friends getting her makeup on.

"Momoko-san! Aren't you excited? You're going to get married!"Miyako squealed.

"Yeah."Momoko sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy!"Nexa said with sadness.

"I'm nervous..."Momoko sighed again.

"Don't be. This is the decision that you need to make." Dawn said softly.

Momoko thought for a second,then nodded. The girls fixed Blossom's hair and her makeup. Momoko had mascara on with pink rose lip stick. Her hair was curled and was in a ponytail.

"Ready Momo-san?"asked Dawn.

"Yes."Momoko said as she smiled. She then looked at Dawn and Nexa. "Guys,can i have some alone time with Dawn and Nexa?"

"Sure."Said Kaoru and Miyako as they walked out.

"What is it Momoko?"asked Nexa.

"I'm really going to miss hanging out with you girls..."Momoko said sadly.

"Hey,but don't worry,Kaito is going to make you happy.."Dawn said.

"Yeah,.. But i'm sad that our days of being 13 are over."Momoko said with sadness.

"Now. Now. Come on. Your the bride! Be happy!"Nexa said with a little happiness.

"Okay."Momoko replied.

Dawn and Nexa walked out as Momoko's dad helped Momoko to the beginning of the isle. The girls sat down with their counterparts,then got up when Momoko and her dad walked down the isle. Momoko was face to face with Brick,and Brick whispered in her ear."You look amazing."

The ceremony began,and then the priest said,"Momoko Akatsutsumi,do you take Kaito Yamada as your husband?"

Momoko looked at Kaito and smiled."I do."

"Kaito Yamada,do you take Momoko Akatsutsumi as your wife?"

"I do."Kaito said as he smiled.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife,you may kiss the bride."

Kaito then pressed his lips against Momoko's,and they kissed. The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. Momoko's dad cried a little,at the thought of letting his little girl go.

As soon as the couple stopped kissing,they walked off and they began their afterparty.

Momoko and Kaito danced. Soon a slow dance came on,and the couple danced. Each of the girls danced with their counterparts.

"Hey Kaoru-Chan?"asked Butch.

"What is it Butch-kun?"she asked as she touched his forehead with hers.

"I wonder how our wedding will be like?"he asked as he smiled.

"A-Are you asking me to be your wife?"she asked as she blushed.

"Yes... Plz?"he asked.

"Butch-kun... Of course i will..."Kaoru said as she laid her head on his chest.


	7. Green Wedding

**Update On Angels.**

**Latest News: So Anyway! Angels is almost done! and so are more of my stories. If you follow _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Z Go_,and you're wondering when i might post the next chapter,wait until i post the endings of _Twiblood: Risin' Dawn_, _Generation! The PowerPuff Girls Ultimate Battle!_,_I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives_, _Rise Above Hate_, _Secret Love_, and _Dawn's Love Story_ and _Dawn's Story: Millie's Revenge_. After I finish those stories,i'm NOT going to post any more stories til I finish a New Series im making with my partner Crown172, _Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z Battle Dimension_, and _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Z Go_!**

**So Now,On with Angels!**

**This Chapter is about Kaoru X Butch,and Next is Miyako X Boomer! Who's Next after that?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! I only own the plot and my characters, KyokoXHiroshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru X Butch<strong>

**The Green Wedding!  
><strong>

Days Passed since the Wedding of Brick and Blossom. Meanwhile,Kaoru and Butch are planning their wedding. It wasn't long before the Wedding was 1 day away. Meanwhile, with our own tough PowerPuff, Kaoru,she's at her house that Butch and Kaoru bought. They were in the backyard as Kaoru practiced her walking in high heels. Kaoru struggled everytime she tripped and got up. "Um Miyako,"Kyoko began,"I think we should give Kaoru some sneakers. Heels look like it's hard for her."

"No! Kaoru needs to learn about Heels and not sneakers! thats her past years! She's a lady now!"Miyako protested.

"Miyako,I think you should,i mean come on,it's Kaoru's wedding,after all."Momoko pointed out as she fixed some decorations.

"Oh alright!"Miyako pouted as she gave Kaoru white sneakers.

Kaoru sighed as she took off the heels,and put on the white sneakers. "Does everything have to be white?"asked Kaoru.

"Yeah,I mean come on Kaoru,its a wedding." Kyoko said as she smiled.

"Where's Nexa with the dress?"asked Miyako.

"Im right here. i just finished. Hope you like it."Nexa said as she handed Kaoru the dress. Kaoru looked at it: It has white puffed sleeves, and the dress went up to her knees. Kaoru smiled. "I love it."

"Heyy how's the preperations going?"asked the boys as they entered.

"Good."Kyoko replied.

"Anyway,Did you guys finish putting the things together!"Miyako asked. "Yes Sweetie,Calm Down,You're making Kaoru nervous."Boomer said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, i just want everything to be perfect for my friend."Miyako said softly.

"Everything is perfect since she's marrying the guy she loves."Hiroshi said as he wrapped an arm around Kyoko's waist As she slightly blushed.

"Well Almost,she's not happy yet til they're husband and wife."Kyoko said as she giggled.

"Well,What are we gonna do now?"asked Butch."I can't wait til the wedding!"

"I think we should get some rest. I mean,tomorrows the big day!"Momoko smiled.

* * *

><p>Kaoru breathed heavilly as she exercised. As she began to get tired,she stopped suddenly. She dropped to the ground in silence as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She looked at the clock to see it was 6:30am.<p>

"Hey Kaoru. Are you alright?"asked a voice.

Kaoru looked at the door to see Kyoko. She smiled warmly as Kyoko walked toward Kaoru. "You alright? You seem tense."She said with a bit of suspicion.

"Y-Yeah..."Kaoru replied.

"No you're not. I've known you since we were kids and somethings not right."Kyoko said.

"I'm just nervous.. You know... Butch and I... We've known each other for 3 years now,and it just seems so sudden."

"Its all right,i bet the same will be with Miyako and Boomer,and everyone gets nervous on their wedding."

"Won't you be nervous if Hiroshi asks you to be his wife?"Kaoru asked her.

"I will, but me and him have known each other and had a crush on each other ever since we saw each other at 5, so basically we got used to it. You and Butch on the other had,started as enemies. So its just different. But don't worry,you'll be fine."Kyoko reassured her.

"Alright."Kaoru whispered.

It was already 7am and Momoko and Miyako got up all excited. They took Kaoru to get her dressed,while Nexa and Kyoko were with their boyfriends.

"Something tells me Momoko and Miyako were more excited than Kaoru."Kyoko sweatdropped.

"You got that right."Kaito laughed.

The music began as Momoko and Miyako rushed to their boyfriends and watched as Kaoru and her father was at the end of the isle.

Kaoru swiftly walked to Butch as her father gave her to Butch and he sat down beside Kaoru's mother.

"We are here to witness the wedding of Kaoru Matsubara and Butch Jojo, Do you Butch Jojo take Kaoru Matsubara as your lawfull wedded wife?"the priest asked.

"I do."Butch replied as he stared into Kaoru's emerald eyes.

"Do you, Kaoru Matsubara,take Butch Jojo as your lawfully wedded husband?"The priest asked.

"I do."Kaoru said as she smiled.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Butch lifted the veil off of Kaoru's head, and gave her a sweet kiss as Kaoru embraced it. everyone then clapped and cheered as Kaoru's father cried, indicating he was sad about giving away his daughter.


End file.
